Clip sunglass lenses in which a clip is clipped on a brim of a cap or sun visor so that polarized glass lenses are attached thereto have been known. Such sunglass lenses can be used easily since the polarized glass lenses can be disposed in front of eyes without employing temples and/or nose pads, whereby they win popularity among constant users of sunglasses.
With respect to such clip sunglass lenses, clip sunglass lenses in which polarized glass lenses are rotated between an eyepiece position at which they are close to the eyes of a user and a flip up position at which they are flipped up to a brim side so that they can be held at the respective positions have been proposed. (For example, see Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 04-27419. (see p. 1, FIGS. 1 and 2))
However, in the clip sunglass lenses disclosed in this reference, the polarized glass lenses can only be rotated simply between the eyepiece position and the flip up position, and there is a problem that it is difficult to positionally adjust and hold at a position at which the glass lenses are close to the eyes of a user and to position and hold the glass lenses at an arbitrary rotation angle position between the eyepiece position and the flip up position.
Further, in these types of clip sunglass lenses, there is a drawback that the polarized glass lenses are not interchangeable in accordance with the purpose of use and weather since the polarized glass lenses cannot be detached therefrom.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the existence of the problem in conventional clip sunglass lenses as described above, and it is an object of the present invention to provide clip sunglass lenses for a cap or sun visor in which a holding angle of the polarized glass lenses can be adjusted step by step between the eyepiece position and the flip up position and in which positioning can be performed simply and reliably at an optimum position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide clip sunglass lenses in which the polarized glass lenses are interchangeable in accordance with the purpose of use and weather.